My Savior and My Husband
by MalfoyMistress08
Summary: Written for the Dramione Challenge concocted by blondiegirl17 and Anaszun. Rules are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Firstly,

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Harry Potter and all the wonderful characters associated with him. If I did, Draco and Hermione would be married and having passionate sex.

Secondly,

These are the rules that the **blondiegirl17** and **Anaszun** have dictated:

1) Characters in their 20s

2) Prompt: Hermione is raped outside of her library and ends up pregnant. She has to get married because of a Marriage Law.

3) Requirements: Draco saves her.

And Lastly,

Please Read and Review my lovelies. Enjoy!! 3

* * *

**My Savior, and My Husband (because of a Marriage Law)**

**By: MalfoyMistress08**

Hermione was bustling around her kitchen, making coffee and a light breakfast for herself before heading to work at her library. She had opened one up a few years ago with the money awarded to her by the Ministry for her efforts in the war. She had been reluctant to accept it until Harry had persuaded her that she could use it for the "greater good." Damn Harry, always knew just what to say to get her to do whatever it was he wanted. She was glad she had taken the money though, and even if she had at first had no clue what to do with it, the solution had hit her one day while visiting Hogwarts: she'd open a library.

Hermione had always felt that Hogwarts just didn't have enough books necessary to complete any essay assigned throughout the years. She found a building in Diagon Alley suitable enough, brought books in from all around the world, muggle and magical alike. And after permission from Headmistress Mcgonagall, she connected her library's fireplace to the one in Hogwarts' library, allowing students to floo to her library with a teacher's written permission and obtaining any books necessary. It had been an instant success and upon remembering it she had become instantly happy, that is…until she saw an owl from the Ministry flying towards her window, causing her heart to sink, a heavy feeling settling itself inside her chest.

Groaning, she lifted herself up and opened the window, sipping her coffee as she waited for the owl to enter her apartment, coming up with possibilities as to why on Earth the Ministry would send her a letter at 9am. The owl flew in, landing gracefully on her kitchen table and helping itself to bit of her breakfast, thus causing Hermione to break out of her thoughts. Scowling at the little bugger, she untied the letter dangling on its leg before watching as the owl flew off again, leaving her with its cargo. She glanced at the letter in her hands, eyeing the official Ministry seal, noting the way her hands were trembling and how the heavy feeling in her chest seemed to grow heavier.

Hermione headed out of the kitchen, one hand clutching her coffee and the other the Ministry letter, and settling slowly into her sofa, she broke the seal and read it, her eyes widening in shock at first, and then narrowing in anger as she read on.

_To Hermione Jean Granger:_

_Because of the newest Ministry Law 2687(instituted as of yesterday) it is hereby my duty to inform you that you must get married to someone within the next 3 months. If you fail to comply and submit the necessary paperwork concerning your impending marriage, the Ministry will choose a husband for you or in the event that you likewise refuse to follow through with the arranged marriage, your wand will be confiscated and broken and a ban from the Wizarding world will likewise be implemented._

_ Ministry Law 2687 has come into place in response to the decreasing amount of births in the Wizarding world due to the recent war waged against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The rules for Ministry Law 2687 are as follows: Purebloods may marry Muggleborns or Half-bloods (after obtaining permission from the Ministry through the proper channels). Muggleborns may only marry Purebloods. Half-bloods may marry other Half-bloods or Purebloods (after obtaining permission from the Ministry through the proper channels)._

_ The Minister of Magic and the Ministry of Magic hereby wish you the best of luck on finding a spouse in the specified amount of time and many happy wishes on your marriage._

_Sincerely,_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Department Head of the Compliance of Ministry Law 2687_

Hermione was furious, what authority did that damn Dolores Umbridge toad have to tell her that she needed to be married in 3 months or be banned?! What authority did the Minister and the Ministry have to enact that stupid law?! She was a WAR HERO! Best Friend to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!! If it wasn't for them, there would be no Ministry! She was going to give them hell tomorrow even if it was her personal day off from work.

Hermione looked down at the letter in her hands before crumpling it and swearing revenge as she looked up. She noticed the green clock on her wall signaling her that she was going to be late for work if she didn't hurry. Grabbing her bag, she quickly stepped into the floo, the breakfast and coffee laying forgotten, as her mind was still seething and calling for every Ministry worker's blood.

"They will all have hell to pay!!" it screamed at her as she stepped out of the floo and into the library.

"Hey Hermione!" called a petite blonde woman from behind the counter as Hermione was dusting herself off.

"Heya Rosie, how's everything this morning?" Hermione called back, temporarily forgetting the Ministry's letter and settling into her everyday routine at the library.

"Not much, we've got Mcgonagall bringing in a bunch of Fourth and Fifth years today, so I've hung the sign out front saying there's a field trip in progress and we'll be closed to the public for the two hours they're here. You've had a couple calls since I came in, one from Harry asking if you'd like to have lunch. Another from Draco Malfoy for some funding issues or something and one from Ginny who just said to call her back."

"Alright, thank you. I'm going to go call them back and I'll be right out to greet Mcgonagall and those students as soon as they arrive." Hermione said as she walked off into her office, getting settled in before dialing Harry.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning Harry. Rosie told me you wanted lunch today?"

"Morning to you too, 'Mione. Yeah, I wanted to know if you'd like to have lunch with me and Ron at our usual place?"

"Sounds good Harry. I'll see you two at 1."

"Yep, later 'Mione."

"Bye Harry." Hermione said to him, before hanging up and briefly debating on calling Malfoy or Ginny next, deciding then that Ginny was the lesser of two evils and dialing her.

"Hey there Hermione!" Ginny's high-pitched voice rang through the muggle cell device.

"Hey Ginny, what's the big secret that you couldn't tell Rosie?"

"Haha, no secret 'Mione! I just wanted to let you know that…Harry proposed last night!!"

"Really? Well, congratulations Gin. You'll have to give me the details tomorrow. Would lunch then be okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. Three Broomsticks, okay?"

"Mhm, I'll see you then Gin. Bye."

"Bye 'Mione! Love ya!"

"Love you too. Bye Gin." Hermione hung up the phone, not really wanting to dial Malfoy and talk about money so early in the morning, but decided to give him the run-around and ask to talk about it over dinner. Certain Slytherins were happier and less cranky when they had food in them, something she had learned in the beginning of their tentative building of their now somewhat strong friendship. Though she still wasn't comfortable calling him by his first name and he wasn't comfortable doing so with her name either, it seemed they both preferred last names when referring to the other. Hermione dialed him and waited for the familiar drawl that undoubtedly came from being the Malfoy heir.

"Hello Granger, I was wondering if I would have to run down to that library of yours and drag you out by that horrible hair of yours to finally talk business."

"Sod off, Malfoy. You and I both know very well that my hair isn't as bad as it used to be, thanks to your bloody idea of a birthday gift a few years back."

"Yes, well thank goodness I did that. Who knows what type of birds would be nesting it by now. As it is, Granger, I need to talk to you regarding the donations from Malfoy Enterprises to your library."

"Yes, yes, I know very well what you need to talk about Malfoy. But I've got Mcgonagall bringing in a group of Fourth- and Fifth-years in about ten minutes so I don't have time. Can you come by around closing time? I'll meet you outside and we can go to dinner wherever."

"Trying to fatten me up so I'll be more compliant with your demands, Granger? Naughty little witch, very well. I'll be there once that monstrosity of a library is closing. Later Granger."

"Good-bye Malfoy." Hermione rubbed her temples and glanced at her watch. It was only 10am, and Mcgonagall was on the verge of arriving with her students. Lifting herself up and groaning all the while, Hermione walked out of her office and headed to the floo to welcome her former mentor and the current Hogwarts students to the newly renovated, Albus Dumbledore Memorial Library.

* * *

**So? How'd you like it You KNOW you want more. SO REVIEW. ^_^ **

**Please? I'll bake you cookies. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! So I've finally brought you the 2nd lovely chapter of this wonderful story(or what I hope will be a wonderful story)! I'm really sorry I couldn't get it out there sooner, I've been really busy with school and work, but I found some time to write and it feels as though this chapter is ready. **

**I hope you enjoy it! READ AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the books, J.K. Rowling does! I own only the plot! **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2  
**

Hermione moved quickly through the bustling crowds of muggle London, working her way to the small café that was a few blocks away from where she'd apparated. She always apparated far from the café since she enjoyed the walk through muggle London to get to Selene's Café, it was always very calming and relaxing. She entered the café and moved to sit at their usual booth, opening the muggle romance novel she was currently reading (a guilty pleasure) while awaiting her boys to show up. She glanced up briefly after a while, having heard the café's door chimes, signaling a new customer and spotted Harry's unruly mop of jet-black hair and Ron's fiery red locks. She put away "Chasing Chastity" by Lilith Wulf and looked up to see Harry and Ron smiling at her.

"Hey Hermione, sorry we're late. Kingsley wanted some last minute details from the latest raid for dark wizards."

"No problem Harry, you know I like to get here early as it is," Hermione replied, smiling sweetly up at him while motioning that they take their usual seats across from her.

"Hey 'Mione, how're things with you?" Ron asked, his eyes scanning the menu in hopes that a new item had appeared on it since last week.

"Not much, I have a business dinner with Malfoy; saw McGonagall and a bunch of students today. Oh! And I apparently have to get married to a pureblood and have children with them. I'm sure you've gotten the letter too Ronald. It seems that only Harry and Ginny have saved themselves." Hermione finished ranting as the waitress came and took their orders quickly.

She purposely played with her hair and her cup of water before she chanced a look across to Ron and Harry, her two best friends and took in their expressions. Harry's facial expression, she noticed, was filled with a bit of sadness and pity, reflecting the rushed decision she now had to make to get married to someone she would most likely feel indifferent or hate for. Ron, however, she noticed was looking at her with an expression of hopefulness and longing, his eyes glassy and a small smile threatening to break loose. Harry was the first to break the silence that had slowly descended upon them after the waitress came back with their order.

"What are you going to do 'Mione?"

"I'm not sure yet Harry, to be honest with you. I never expected something like this to happen; I always figured that I'd find that one person that was meant for me somewhere later on in life. I'm only 23 for Merlin's sake! I wasn't and am in no rush to get married and pop out babies! But now with this marriage law, I have to find someone in a few months or they'll arrange a marriage for me, and if I refuse that, they'll break my wand and ban me from the wizarding world! I can't let that happen, what about my library or the werewolves I'm helping with wolfsbane? Everyone I'm helping would be hung out to dry, so to speak."

"I'm not sure 'Mione, but there has to be a way out of this or a loophole or something. And even if there isn't, I'm sure there are some purebloods that don't buy into that whole blood purity and superiority thing."

"Well, she won't have to look far, will you 'Mione? She'll just marry me of course! I'm a pureblood and I'd take good care of her! Besides, it's just the timing to try and get back together and give our relationship another shot! Don't you agree?"

Hermione sighed and slowly placing down her fork, a piece of chicken still speared onto it and answered Ron, carefully choosing her words so as not to upset the famous Weasley temper. "Ronald, we've talked about this before. I'm not in love with you the way that you are with me; I love you the same way that I love Harry, as a brother. Even if we were to marry Ron, I don't think that my love for you would change into something more romantic, we've gone through so much together. I'm sorry Ronald, but for now I think that I'll look for a pureblood that doesn't believe in blood superiority and that I can get along with before maybe falling in love after a few years of being married."

"And what then Hermione? You'll live happily ever after with a pureblood who was most likely secretly a Death Eater or a pureblood who was too much of a coward and ran once the first signs of the war were shown?"

"RONALD! You and I both know very well that there were purebloods that might've remained neutral in the war but did everything in their power to restore the wizarding world at the conclusion of it and even now they're coming up with new things and ways to help others! Take Theodore Nott for example, he works at the potions department of the Ministry, coming up with new ways to make cauldrons safer and potions more effective or longer-lasting, like polyjuice or blood-replenishing potions! And that's aside from how he helps me with the wolfsbane. Then there's Blaise Zabini, he's an auror just like you guys but he donates half his check to the orphanage every month! And I know for a fact Ronald, that you've had drinks with him and have done assignments with him and like the kind of guy he is!"

"That doesn't matter Hermione! Don't you see that they could've altered the way they looked with some sort of glamour charm? They might've been one of the ones capturing muggle-borns or muggle-born supporters and raping and torturing them for all we know! You can't marry someone like them 'Mione! Now stop being so stubborn and stupid and just agree to marry me already!"

Hermione's jaw dropped open; she couldn't believe that Ron had just called her stupid. HER! The brightest-bloody-witch of their age! "Now you listen here Ronald, I am NO IDIOT or PUSHOVER," she stated, her voice dangerously low and her wand gripped tightly in her hand, stabbing Ron's leg underneath the table, relishing in the fact that his eyes widened in fear. "I will marry who I Merlin-well-please Ronald. AND. IT. WILL. NOT. BE. YOU." Each word was emphasized with a vicious stab from her wand, hoping that it would drill the message into Ron's brain.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the Library, this lunch reunion is over. Goodbye Harry, I'll call you tomorrow. Oh, and Ronald, don't think about contacting me until you're ready to apologize." She stood, placing the appropriate amount of pounds for her meal and a tip, before exiting the café, not bothering to look back at Ron's angry red-flushed face and the glare that Harry sent him, as well as the surprised and shocked looks on all the muggles in the café who had been enjoying lunch.

She walked quickly and soon reached the alley that she had apparated into earlier, before glancing around to make sure that no muggles could see her and apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron, heading to her library to bury herself in her work.

Hours later found Hermione in her well-lit office, inside of her now abandoned library. She looked up at the clock to find that it was well past closing time and that unless she hurried home, she would be late for her meeting with Malfoy. Sighing, Hermione began to collect all of her work together to put it away for the night; she was pleased with the fact that she had gotten so much done though. "Guess that fight with Ronald earlier wasn't a complete waste of time." She said to herself, shrugging on her sweater while glancing around to make sure everything was in its place before heading towards the library doors.

She stepped out, stopping momentarily before breathing in the fresh and cool air of Diagon Alley at night, relishing in the quiet and peacefulness of Diagon Alley deserted of all life forms. Hermione's moment of peace was interrupted however the moment she felt her body fall under what felt like the Incarcerous jinx, and heard a cold laugh from somewhere to the side of her. Her eyes scanned her surroundings wildly, hoping to see her attacker as she also tried to remember the counter to the jinx that had caused her arms to be bound to her torso by magical ropes, surprisingly though, her legs were only bound together by the ankles.

A voice sounded once she tried to struggle free of her bindings, "I wouldn't struggle so much if I were you my sweet. You see, those aren't ordinary incarcerous ropes. These are much better. I had to make them so that not only would your delicious body be bound but also your magic. I know all about your ability to do wandless and soundless magic, so I had to make sure you couldn't break free before we could have our fun."

Her captor stepped into the light, and who she saw made her heart stop. It couldn't be, she had…she had watched the man before her die so many years ago, she had witnessed it happen. She had comforted her best friend over the man's death and helped him to move on with his life telling him never to forget him while he lived. It just couldn't be him. She had to know, how was it that he was back? How was it that he was here, about to do something horrible beyond belief to her and her body?

"Sirius?" she heard herself ask, her mind still unbelieving that the man in front of her was truly here and about to harm her, who had always been as a daughter to him.

He laughed, a cold, cruel and calculating laugh, his frame towering above her and his eyes glowed with malice and the promise to make her suffer. He moved closer to her slowly, speaking all the while, "Oh, I am not your beloved Sirius, dearest. No, no. I am merely borrowing him for his appearance for our beautiful night together. You see, I have wanted you for quite awhile love and I finally figured out how to have you and let no one else ever have you again. I will use your body for tonight, your last night on Earth and then, then I shall kill you my dearest. Never again will you haunt my dreams and move your body in those tempting and seductive ways of yours, taunting every man around you, never again. But let me not ruin our moment, for I am sure by the trembling of your body that you are as anxious as I am to begin the night's festivities."

The Sirius imposter grabbed her face roughly, moving it towards his own before pulling her into a bruising and brutal kiss, his tongue thrusting in sharply despite her efforts to avoid her captor's lips, refusing to fuel whatever sick idea he had cooked up in the wickedness of his mind. She felt his hands groping her breasts, the ropes had been placed the way that women in bondage muggle porn were bound, making them more pronounced. She heard him mutter a quick spell, making her gasp as the cold air hit her now nude form, he had divested her of her clothing and now returned to defiling her body.

She could hear his moans and heavy breathing as his tongue slithered around her neck, his hands groping at her breasts, pinching her nipples and rolling them between his fingertips. "You taste so good baby. So much better than I thought you would, I'm so glad that you're sharing yourself with me." He whispered to her as he moved slowly downwards, flicking and swirling his tongue around her nipple, while his other hand played with the small patch of brown curls in between her legs.

She hated how her body was reacting to him, the way she felt like she was heating up from the inside out, how the area between her legs had suddenly gushed with warmth and wetness when he moved his tongue along her body. She felt so violated and betrayed, she didn't want to lose her virginity like this, she wanted it to be to someone she loved and instead this man, impersonating her surrogate uncle, was taking it from her and causing her body to react of its own accord. But what she wished more than anything at this moment was that she could simply die or black out, so that she would never have to experience the rest of what he promised to do to her.

He stood for a moment, fishing out what looked like a tiny silver knife to Hermione before kneeling down by her feet and cutting away the rope that bound her ankles together, leaving her legs free. "What are you thinking about honey? You better be thinking about how good it feels for you when I'm sucking on your tits. You wouldn't want me to have to use Legilimency on you, would you now? Because if I do and I don't like what I find, it won't be pretty for you love." The imposter spoke to her, his face now nestled in between her legs, his tongue flicking out and playing with her clit. "Mhm, you're so wet for me baby. You're a horny fucking witch, aren't you? You want me to stick my cock in your dirty little hole, don't you?"

Hermione whimpered, tears flowing freely down her face as her rapist continued to lap his tongue around her lips and clit. She kept struggling, managing to throw him off for a moment, hoping it would be enough time for her to escape. It wasn't.

"You filthy little slut! How DARE YOU?" he shouted, moving his hands to her throat and choking her lightly. "I was going to be nice to you, but now I don't think I will."

Hermione watched him, her eyes widening in fear as he reached one hand down to his robes, and pulled out his cock; it was purple as though straining against itself so as not to burst, a small drop of pre-cum glistening at the end of it. He grinned at her evilly, relishing in the way her eyes were alight with her fear, before turning upwards to his, pleading with him to stop and just leave her alone.

"Don't worry baby, you're gonna like this. I promise you will. Just make sure to scream for me." He whispered in her ear, before forcing her legs apart and thrusting into her harshly, groaning at the feel of her tightness and warmth. "Merlin, you're so fucking tight Hermione. So…fucking good." He grunted, thrusting in and out of her forcefully, one of his hands on her breasts, the other on her hips, bruising her as she cried out in pain, her voice growing hoarse from her constant pleading for him to stop and her eyes stinging from all the crying she had done.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears though, all she could do was lie there whimpering and hoping that it would all be over soon as he continued to ravage her body, taking away her virginity with his brutality.

"Ugh…almost there…baby…almost." She heard him say, feeling his thrusts become quicker, his hold on her tightening before he convulsed above her. She could feel his disgusting seed shoot inside her, caking her insides with his filth, but she could not be disgusted for long, after all he did say he was going to kill her when he was done and despite her body's protests she renewed her struggle to get free.

Her rapist stood, tucking himself away in his robes again, his eyes shifting to watch her, contemplating whether to follow through on his plan or not. "Mmm, you were much better than I had imagined my sweet. And now having had you, I think that I'll just keep you as my pet. Yes, that way you'll always be mine and no one will ever know. No one would ever have you either, and I will always be your first and your only."

She screamed then, as loud as she could hoping by some miracle that someone would hear her and come save her from the madman that towered above her frame, smirking evilly at her.

He slapped her, "Shut up you stupid bint. Don't you know that no one's going to come get you? Well, no matter, I need to bind all of you in order to get you to your new home as it is. Incarcer-"

She had shut her eyes, but opened them when she realized that he had not cast the spell, she opened her eyes cautiously to see that no Sirius look-alike was around her and instead she saw a man with white-blond hair moving towards her, his wand held up cautiously in front of him. Grey eyes and a soft, "Hermione?" were all she saw and heard before blacking out, finally succumbing to the exhaustion and pain that her body were in.

* * *

**Well, there you have it my lovely readers! The second chapter of My Savior & My Husband! Hope you liked it! Now...review and let me know that you did! =D **

**...please? **


End file.
